This invention relates to restricting passage of sunlight through a rear window of a motor vehicle.
It is now well known to use substantially rigid louvres which are shaped so as to provide selected covering of the rear window of a motor vehicle, but by reason of their shape, allow for viewing by a driver through the rear window at least with respect to following traffic.
Such devices have a first difficulty in that they are prominent insofar as the styling of the motor vehicle is concerned and that not everyone likes the looks of such devices.
The second problem is that they are bulky after manufacture and are, therefore, relatively expensive to store and to transport pending sale.
Furthermore, they can be difficult to transport subsequent to sale.
It is well known to provide film which can restrict the passage of sunlight through a window by providing a highly reflective external surface or by providing tinting.
Such materials have their place, but provide too much reflective effect if a highly reflective surface is provided on the external window which can, with coincident positions of the sun and the vehicle, cause highly blinding reflection with respect to other drivers in adjacent motor vehicles. Further, the film material has been found to be of relatively limited life and it is therefore expensive from time to time to have to replace the material and, in the meantime, when it becomes tattered, it makes the vehicle look poor. Further, such film materials are not removable and replaceable from time to time, so that whereas during some seasonal periods, people wish to have the tinting effect in place it is subsequently not at all easy to remove this and in any event the removal process will normally destroy the material, requiring replacement entirely, at high cost.